


Iniziò tutto con dei preservativi gratis

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sex for Favors
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T, missione 3, prompt ricco/povero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T, missione 3, prompt ricco/povero.

Steve non se ne faceva assolutamente nulla di tutti quei preservativi, e lo sapeva, ma gli avevano detto che erano gratis e lui era così tanto alla fame che aveva imparato ad afferrare qualsiasi cosa fosse gratuita e non ancorata a terra. Se li era cacciati nello zainetto e se n'era mezzo dimenticato col passare delle ore, dopo essersi lambiccato il cervello se potesse rivenderli a compagni di dormitorio o cosa. Non c'aveva più pensato finché non aveva finito per andare a sbattere all'uscita della biblioteca: lo zaino aperto perché stava cercando di infilarci i libri era finito per terra e davanti a lui si erano sparpagliati a ventaglio almeno cinquanta preservativi dentro le loro bucce colorate.  
Un ragazzo che stava salendo gli scalini per entrare in biblioteca si bloccò a guardarlo, sorpreso e divertito, e Steve si sentì arrossire come un pomodoro sotto il suo sguardo. Si affrettò ad inginocchiarsi a raccogliere tutto, buttandoli in borsa con una risata falsa da morire. Chissà cosa pensava il ragazzo da ritenere lo spettacolo meritasse di restare ancora fermo lì a fissare bevendosi con calma il caffè. Osò lanciargli un'occhiataccia, perché magari si sarebbe dato una mossa e se ne sarebbe andato, ma tutto rosso e con l'aria di chi pesasse cinquanta chili bagnato non intimidiva nessuno.  
Il ragazzo invece sbuffò un sorriso e lo indicò appena con la tazza di caffè. "Lo fai per soldi?"  
Steve rimase preso in contropiede e lo guardò con la fronte aggrottata. "Portare in giro preservativi?"  
"No, fai sesso per soldi?" Specificò l'altro.  
Steve rise di cuore, trovando l'idea ridicola. "Seh, come fosse-" Si bloccò a rendersi conto che non solo era possibile ma era il lavoro più vecchio del mondo, e non seppe nemmeno lui cosa gli fosse saltato in mente ma tornò a guardare il ragazzo, sospettoso ma cercando di sorridere per poter fingere scherzasse al massimo. "Perché, mi pagheresti?"

Steve restò a fissare in silenzio il soffitto della camera di Tony una volta aver finito di fare sesso. Non avevano parlato molto dopo aver discusso del fatto che sì, Tony lo avrebbe pagato per fare sesso, bastava che lui tenesse la bocca chiusa e non ne parlasse in giro. Non era ben sicuro nemmeno lui di cosa si aspettasse quando aveva accettato chiedendo però almeno cinquecento dollari - non pensava l'altro studente potesse dargliene di più neanche volendo - ma il sesso era stato se inizialmente un po' imbarazzante decisamente piacevole. Tony perlomeno non si era fermato una volta arrivato all'orgasmo per primo e aveva cercato di farlo rilassare abbastanza da poterci arrivare anche lui. In effetti era abbastanza sicuro non fosse da tutti decidere di impegnarsi a far venire anche quello dei due che era lì solo per i soldi. La sensazione della bocca di Tony che lo succhiava era stata una sorpresa e Steve aveva per la prima volta nella serata dimenticato ogni cosa, perdendosi nel piacere. Aveva a malapena registrato il ghigno con cui l'aveva guardato il ragazzo nel sollevarsi dopo che lui era rimasto sdraiato come una stella marina sul materasso, senza più forze per fare nulla. La seconda sorpresa fu quando Tony lo baciò piano sulle labbra, un bacio incredibilmente casto rispetto a ciò che avevano fatto fino ad un momento prima, e gli si era steso accanto a riprendere fiato. Steve non era ben sicuro di cosa potesse voler dire, o se semplicemente non voleva dire nulla, ed entrambi per la verità erano palesemente inesperti su quel che facevano da non sapere se ci sarebbero volute coccole o cosa o se Steve si sarebbe dovuto rialzare per vestirsi e andarsene via. Così Tony disse l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente per spezzare il silenzio imbarazzato tra loro.  
"Pizza?"  
Steve lo guardò in silenzio per un momento ma poi abbozzò un sorriso e annuì. "Pizza."  
Tony ricambiò appena il sorriso e si alzò, recuperando in fretta i boxer come cercasse di nascondere la propria intimità a Steve nonostante quanto avessero appena fatto, e andò verso la propria cucina. Steve cercò di seguirlo ma si rese conto in fretta del dolore alla base della schiena e di come non sarebbe stato tanto facile.  
Tony gli lanciò uno sguardo fermandosi e strinse le labbra a sentire il suo lamento.  
"Puoi anche stare lì se vuoi." Alzò una spalla prima di scomparire oltre la porta.  
Steve tornò a stendersi con un sospiro, cercando di stare tranquillo e convincersi che non avevano sbagliato niente e che quel dolore era normale dopo aver perso la verginità.  
Abbozzò un sorriso quando Tony tornò da lui con due piatti pieni di pizza fredda. "Non sapevo se la volevi calda o no ma fredda per me è meglio." Sorrise appena sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul letto.  
Steve si tirò su lentamente per mangiare, facendogli un cenno di ringraziamento, e addentò con voracità la pizza. Non gliel'avrebbe mai detto ma non mangiava decentemente da giorni. Tony gli disse che se voleva poteva farsi una doccia e Steve passò per la verità il tempo a chiedersi come introdurre il discorso soldi. Venne fuori che non ne aveva bisogno, perché quando tornò in camera i soldi erano sul comodino e Tony era sparito nuovamente in cucina. Steve sospettò non volesse rendere le cose più imbarazzanti essendo lì mentre Steve intascava la paga e sotto sotto gliene fu grato. Almeno finché non si rese conto che gli aveva lasciato mille dollari invece dei cinquecento concordati e fece un verso strozzato.  
Solo allora Tony si affacciò dalla cucina, andandogli incontro poi con una tazza di caffè. "Tutto ok?"  
"Sono- sei sicuro?" Chiese invece, decidendo di non dire che erano troppi, sia mai che poi glieli cercasse di togliere di mano, ma Tony si limitò ad alzare una spalla.  
"Beh era la tua prima volta, mi sembrava il minimo..." Abbozzò un vago sorriso, e per la prima volta ebbe l'aria così giovane che Steve si fermò a chiedersi quanti anni avesse. E un po' desiderò anche sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Ma non sono troppi? Non è che poi finisci a morire di fame tu?" Chiese per il sicuro, perché il bisogno di mangiare lui stesso veniva dopo l'assicurarsi l'altro studente non finisse senza soldi per il mese.  
Tony però a quello lo guardò sorpreso e dopo un momento rise, guardandolo come non lo avesse visto fino a quel momento.  
"Tu non sai chi sono?" Chiese quasi incredulo, e Steve si strinse nelle spalle incerto. Allora Tony allungò la mano libera e gli strinse la sua, presentandosi formalmente. "Tony Stark. E no, non mi faranno problemi per mille dollari in meno sul conto." Lo rassicurò con quel sorriso divertito ancora sulle labbra.  
Steve gli strinse la mano quasi come un automa, sconvolto a sentire il cognome.  
"Steve Rogers." Mormorò piano, salvo sgranare gli occhi a registrare chi fosse.  
Il figlio di Howard Stark, il cosiddetto “padre del secolo”, l'uomo forse più ricco d'America. E ora che poteva ricollegare il viso ad un nome si rese conto d'improvviso che doveva trattarsi dello stesso Tony di cui tutti parlavano, quello che si diceva fosse lo scapolo d'oro che tutti avrebbero voluto portarsi a letto. I suoi compagni di corso ne parlavano talvolta, dicendo che sarebbe stato il modo più veloce per mettere al sicuro un bel po' di grana, trovandolo e incastrandolo con un bambino, o perlomeno in una relazione. Anche se si diceva avesse solo diciassette anni e fosse già prossimo alla laurea e perciò ci fosse da sbrigarsi prima che finisse con gli studi e li lasciasse tutti al loro brodo.  
E improvvisamente Steve smise di sentirsi quello col bisogno di fare sesso a quel modo e capì perché Tony si fosse ridotto a pagare per farlo, invece di uscire fuori a cercare qualcuno anche se chiaramente era abbastanza attraente: perché non sapeva più di chi fidarsi in un mondo dove tutti non vedevano oltre il suo nome e i soldi che avrebbe potuto portare con sé. Di colpo Steve non si sentì tanto a disagio ad essere lì e abbozzò un sorriso, stringendogli meglio la mano.  
"Puoi chiamarmi solo Steve. E non lo dirò a nessuno." Lo rassicurò, vedendo bene allora il ragazzo davanti a sé rilassarsi e rispondere al suo sorriso.  
"Allora magari ti chiamerò ancora, se vuoi."  
"Quando vuoi." Annuì Steve, infilandosi finalmente in tasca i soldi.


End file.
